Abandoned
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry is abandoned by his family after his younger half-brother is announced the boy-who-lived. He decides to run away. He knew he was a demigod the son of Athena and grandson of Hecate, Hades, Zeus and Thanatos. He runs with Chaos to his realm where he begums the husband of Artemis and God of the Fallen, Left Behind, Abandoned and Forgotten…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry is abandoned by his family after his younger half-brother is announced the boy-who-lived. He decides to run away. He knew he was a demigod the son of Athena and grandson of Hecate, Hades, Zeus and Thanatos. He runs with Chaos to his realm where he begums the husband of Artemis and God of the Fallen, Left Behind, Abandoned and Forgotten…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Harry remembered when it all started. It all started on 31st of October 1991. Harry and his little brother Damien where put in their crib but their nanny. Then Voldemort turned up. The Nanny died defending Harry and Damien. Harry then remembers Voldemort turning his wand on him. Harry wasn't crying but Damien was. Harry remembers the green light hitting him and the pain but he didn't die. He remembers 4 figures heal him.

"Harry I am you real mother Athena Goddess of Wisdom. I know you can understand me my child", Athena says kissing Harry's forehead

Harry clutches at his mother.

"We are your grandparents. I am Hecate Goddess of Magic", Hecate says

"I am Thanatos God of the Peaceful Death", Thanatos says

"I am Hades Lord/God and ruler of the Underworld", Hades says, "What you have done this night grandson has got our attention"

"You have one more Grandparent and he is Zeus who fathered Godric Gryffindor. He is unable to come here", Athena tells Harry

"The scar on Harry is a horcrux and the scar on Damien has nothing in it", Hecate says

Harry remembers them putting him to sleep then waking up and them gone and his Mother Lily Potter and father James Potter with Dumbledore praising Damien.

"Mama? Dada?" Harry asks

But neither Lily and or James had given him attention since that day the old fool Dumbledore declared Damien the boy-who-lived. Harry was ignored by his family. Lily, James, Sirius and sometimes Remus. Harry knew his heritage from then on he had to basically take care of himself. The house elves helped him as they all had moved to Potter Manor. Harry wasn't given a room. But his grandparents Fleamont and Euphemia's portrait gave him a room. Harry was basically left with the house elves. He never got any birthday or Christmas presents besides from his immortal parent/Grandparents who explained to him when he was 4 why they couldn't do nothing.

Harry spent his time learning and watching as Lily, James, Sirius, Remus spoiled Damien. Harry spent his time learning from the house elves and the portraits. He taught himself how to use a sword that Athena had given him. And magic he was trained by Hecate.

Now he was 8 but was more in his twenties in knowledge and mind and couldn't stand being at Potter Manor anymore. He resented being anywhere near James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Damien.

Suddenly a man appears in front of Harry his eyes were like looking into the universe.

"Hello young on I am Chaos Creator of the Universe. Your mother Athena and grandparents Zeus, Hades, Thanatos, and Hecate have asked me to help you. You want out of this life for now?" Chaos asks Harry

"Yes sir", Harry says

"I will give you an option to come with me and train in the skills of the Universe and then come and take the 13th seat at Olympus as a God, my general, trusted adviser and son", Chaos says

"Will I have to return here?" Harry asks

"If you are needed but the is in the future. So will you leave the Potters behind?" Chaos asks

"Yes", Harry says with a grin

"Pick your stuff and we will depart to my realm", Chaos says

Harry collects what few things he had and said goodbye to his Grandparents portraits who said they will see him soon. Chaos took Harry's hand and they disappeared from Potter Manor.

They appear in Chaos realm and Harry looks around in amazement. There were several people waiting for them. But stayed back as Chaos was explaining.

"Now time has no meaning here. You can be here a hundred years and not a day gone by on Earth or in other realms", Chaos explains to Harry

"So Asgard and the other worlds are real?" Harry asks grinning  
"Yes and all created by me and Yggdrasil the world tree", Chaos replies

"So nine realms/planets", Harry says

"No. The main planets are nine but there are hundreds upon hundreds of smaller planets. While you are here you will learn about them and their people. I have people over there for you to meet", Chaos says gesturing for the gathered people to come forward

There were a lot of people but he recognised his grandparents Fleamont and Euphemia Potter and his Great Grandparents Henry and Marie Potter nee Longbottom, his Great-Great Grandparents Damion and Helen Potter nee Fleamont and his Great-Great-Great grandparents Charlus and Dorea Potter nee Black.

"Grandpa? Grandma?" Harry asks shocked

"Oh our grandson how ashamed of your father and your step-mother we are", Euphemia says hugging Harry tightly

To Harry this hug felt nice and he felt loved.

"She is right we didn't raise him like that", Fleamont adds

"Grandson we know this is the first hug you have had from family other than Athena", Euphemia says

"And that is disgraceful for the house of Potter", Charlus Potter says

"I agree", Damion Potter says

"And the house of Black. My old family has fallen so low", Dorea Potter says

"My mother had a screw lose Aunt Dorea", a man says

"It is a disgrace from the house of Fleamont", Helen Potter says

"You need to get in shape", Henry Potter says

"Oh leave him alone Henry. My family also disgraces their name", Marie Potter says then hugs her Great Grandson

"I am glad to get a hug you all now", Harry says, "What do I call you?"

"Call me Nana", Euphemia says with a smile

"Poppy", Fleamont says

"Nan", Marie says

"Pop", Henry says

"Grandpa", Damion says

"Grandma", Helen says

"Grandmother", Dorea says

"Grandfather", Charlus says

"Harry these will be the men and women at your command", Chaos says gesturing to the rest

"I am Marlene McKinnon daughter of Hecate. I was friends with your stepmother", Marlene says bowing to Harry

"We are Edgar and Linette Bones", Edgar says

"I am Ariana Dumbledore", Ariana says

"Your related to Dumbledore?" Harry asks

"Was his little sister", Ariana replies, "I am not happy with him"

"So your nothing like your brother?" Harry asks cautiously

"No. I love my brother but he has don't so much wrong", Ariana says

"I am Regulus Black", Regulus says

"Your Sirius's brother?" Harry asks

"Yes. Little brother. But I am a son of Hermes. So Sirius is only my half-brother", Regulus replies

Harry was introduced to everyone else before Chaos leads Harry other to where runes were engraved in the stones.

"Harry I will be adopting you as my son. You still will have Athena as a mother and Hecate, Thanatos, Zeus and Hades as Grandparents", Chaos says

"Ok. What do I need to do?" Harry asks

Chaos tells Harry and they all gather had Chaos adopts Harry as his son my blood and by magic. Now over time Harry leant all he could with magic and weapons that his parents and grandparents had given him. He learns to fight with his comrades and develop his skills and grow into a man where he stopped aging.

One time Chaos told him his soulmate was going to come here the next day. That was when he meet Artemis Goddess of the Moon and Hunt. She looked angry of having to come to him. But soon as their eyes meet they knew they were soulmates and would never cheat on the other. That was the day he got he godhood by the fates.

He began to glow gold and the fates said in front of Chaos, Artemis and the others

"All hail Lord Harald and God of the Fallen, Left Behind, Abandoned and Forgotten and soulmate of Lady Artemis!"

* * *

 **What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

 **Weapon/Made of/Given By**

Dagger 1: Celestial Bronze (Thanatos)

Dagger 2: Imperial Gold (Hecate)

Dagger 3: Stygian Iron (Hades)

Dagger 4: Silver (Athena)

Knives: Silver (Athena)

Sword 1: Celestial Bronze (Athena)

Sword 2: Imperial Gold (Zeus)

Sword 3: Stygian Iron (Thanatos)

Sword 4: Adamantine (Diamonds and Gems) (Chaos)

Bow/Arrows: Imperial Gold/Silver (Chaos)

Staff: Imperial Gold (Chaos)

Armour: Nemean Lion's pelt (Chaos)

Pistol (Thanatos)

* * *

 **People/Relation to Harry/Called to Harry**

Zeus (Father of Godric Gryffindor) (Ultimate Grandfather of Harry)

Hecate (Mother of Godric Gryffindor) (Ultimate Grandmother of Harry)

Hades (Father of Ignotus Peverell) (Grandfather of Harry)

Thanatos (Father of Iolanthe Potter nee Peverell)

Fleamont Potter [Grandfather] (Poppy)

Euphemia Potter nee Bones [Grandmother] (Nanna)

Henry Potter [Great Grandfather] (Pop)

Marie Potter nee Longbottom [Great Grandmother] (Nan)

Damion Potter [Great-Great Grandfather] (Grandpa)

Helen Potter nee Fleamont [Great-Great Grandmother] (Grandma)

Charlus Potter [Great-Great-Great Grandfather] (Grandfather)

Dorea Potter nee Black [Great-Great-Great Grandmother] (Grandmother)

* * *

 **Demigods (Chaos soldiers)/Parent**

Romulus and Remus (Twin sons of Mars)

Regulus Black (Son of Hermes)

Aridane (Daughter of Nemesis)

Thomas, Jacob, Harold and Marina (Sons and Daughter of Bellona)

Fredrick (Son of Athena)

Sally (Daughter of Zeus)

Richard (Son of Hades)

Rebecca and Rachael (Daughters of Aphrodite)

Danielle (Daughter of Poseidon)

Jason (Son of Demeter)

Leon, Alexis, Alexander and Alexandra (Sons and daughters of Apollo)

Chase, Lucas, Ethan, Maria, Anna (Daughters and Sons of Hephaestus)

Opal, Kyle, Kylie, Simon, Ray (Sons and daughters of Hermes)

Lisa, Linton (Daughter and Son of Dionysus)

Layla, Nathen, Louise, Mark, John (Children of Ares)

Matthew, Sarah and Laura (Children of Athena)

Fabian and Gideon Prewett (Twins)

Marlene McKinnon (Daughter of Hecate)

Edgar Bones

Linette Bones

Ariana Dumbledore


End file.
